


Do it our way

by StormRoad



Series: Future Fics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRoad/pseuds/StormRoad
Summary: We are never gonna do things normally are we?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Future Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835521
Kudos: 43





	Do it our way

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something else that I wanted to write, wholesome and fun for all ages.

Percy let out a yelp, feeling the scorching flames behind him as he dove behind a nearby pillar as the column of plasma shot past him. He was panting hard as he groaned a bit, why was he up against a fire breathing swan again? Why did it breathe fire? Looking over to the other closest pillar, he saw his girlfriend there, blond hair up in the ponytail, panting and sweating, her clothes lightly scorched by the heat with the smell of burning hair lingering for a few moments, gods Annabeth looked terrific like this… he grunted a bit before looking around the pillar, checking for any more incoming fire from the swan. Seeing that the coast was clear for the moment, he dashed across the gap to Annabeth, panting hard but smiling at Annabeth all the same.

"Ok...So please, remind me why we are fighting a giant swan, of all things again?" He grunted as he caught his breath, listening in for the loud honking noise that reverberated through his very soul, but he didn't hear anything. Still, there was a slight rumble in the ground. Grasping his hand, Annabeth sighed before they started to move again, sticking close to the pillars for any needed cover.

"Ok, so, this morning, I woke up to you making pancakes for breakfast." He nodded, they always had pancakes on Sundays, it was the one day they both had off, and it needed to be special.

"We were talking about uhh...I think we were talking about moving to a bigger place because we have the money for it now. While I love you, I can not live the next few years of my life in that crowded little apartment. We have too much stuff"

"Right, I tripped over one of your box sets of those David Attenborough documentaries last week."

"Yes, and you still need to repay me for that, you broke Seven Worlds, One Planet."

"I said I was sorry, then I got you some chocolate and a new whetstone." Why was it his fault that all her movies and documentaries were strewn about the place? He couldn't see where he was going in the dark, and he didn't want to wake her that night.

"And while those gifts were wonderful at calming me down, I still want to listen to that smooth British accent talk about nature." Annabeth finished the statement with a small kiss to Percy's cheek, making him smile.

"I mean, I could try to put on an accent next time I talk about the ocean, if that would suit you."

"No, don't. I love your accent. Besides, you get way too into it, considering you could talk for hours on a single topic if I didn't stop you."

"So you finally get what the rest of us feel like when you go on an Architecture lecture." He smirked at her small blush before he heard a sudden whistling from behind them. They quickly dove behind the nearest pillar just in time as five pure white feathers shot past them, each one impaling itself three inches into the limestone column. Great! It had deadly throwing daggers now too! Percy pushed himself off the pillar and started to run again.

"Anyway, we were talking moving out when Aphrodite showed up, saying she had a small quest for us."

"Yeah, I remember that. I think I told her to buzz off so that we can enjoy our lives together."

"Yeah, you did say that. Then you said something about letting us live our lives, so she cursed you with a bad hair day for being so rude." Annabeth was visibly holding back laughter at the curse. "Look out for that sometime soon. Anyway, then she said that she needed us to do something for her."

"And why couldn't she get after some other demigods out there? I am sure there are a ton of kids at camp that she could send."

"Well, Aphrodite said she needed a couple that was in love to do this, and a powerful love at that. She said we were among the strongest she had ever produced, so we were the best candidates for the job. The couple she chose for the job needed a love like that, so they wouldn't be killed instantly." Percy felt a little bit of pride swell in his chest, your relationship having the seal of approval from the Goddess of Love herself was nice.

"Ok, I'm following you so far, we live normal lives, gods interfere with our lives in some way, we are the only ones that can possibly complete a dangerous quest for some-"

"Duck!" Instantly, Percy was on the ground, dropping onto the marble floor of Aphrodite's temple. It hurt for sure, but as more feathers of death sailed over him, he decided that it was better than getting impaled by the feathers, at the very least. Man, why was coming to Greece always horrible for them?

"Anyway, continuing where I left off, we are the only ones that can possibly complete a dangerous quest for some reason, and now we are running from our lives from Tchaikovsky's little bird." Annabeth let out a small gasp and looked at him with pride in her eyes. What did he do to garner that look? She was the one that just saved him from death via irate bird… again.

"You were listening when we visited Germany?"

"I always listen to you, Wise Girl, it's just a little hard to remember absolutely everything about New Swan Castle when we visited." There was a german name for it, but Percy didn't bother trying to say it right now. She grinned widely at the mention of the name, before they got up and started running again, hands still intertwined.

"Of course, just touched you remembered. Anyway, from what it looks like, we have to deal with Aphrodite's Swan."

"So that thing is the Love Goddess's pet or something? I bet that's wonderful to take on a daily walk." He chuckled a bit at the image of the giant, deadly swan in a harness and waddling around like a dog.

"It's her mount actually, she is often seen riding one in depictions of her."

"Really? I guess that makes sense, though that doesn't explain the fire breathing! Speaking of." As they ran past a spring, no doubt made to honor the love goddess, another massive blast of fire was headed towards them. Feeling the familiar tug in his gut, Percy redirected the springwater into a wall of water to try to stop the fire. The water vaporized on contact with the flames, the fire punching through the wall with little effort. However, it did give them enough time to duck behind a pillar and into safety.

"Maybe they're the flames of passion?"

"Am I going to be killed by a pun? That is like, number one on my least wanted ways to die!" He silently cursed the god of wordplay. He didn't know who it was, but that seemed appropriate enough given the situation.

"You have almost killed me a few times via cringe, I think that it's fair to return the favor. Anyway Aphrodite said that it was enraged by the amount of pure hatred and malice that the world now contained, and it went berserk. She sent it here to contain the thing and not get feathers and bird poop all over her temple on Olympus." That made sense; bird poop was a bitch to get rid of once dried and stuck on a surface. He did not envy those in New York who had to clean it as their job.

"So she sent us here to what? Appease it? Convince it that love isn't dead in the world or something? Because while swans are waterfowl, I don't think that they fall under Dad's domain. I haven't tried yet, though, but even so, swans are assholes. Not sure if I wanna hear what they're thinking." With Annabeth's incredulous look, Percy sighed before he reached out with his mind to talk with the swan, getting nothing. He shook his head as they took off running again, leaping over a few decorative pillars that had been collapsed during the swan's tantrum.

"I think she just wants us to deal with it." Percy nodded, his hand instinctively going into his pocket, wrapping his fingers around Riptide before he groaned and uncurled his fingers. That would not be a good idea.

"And I am guessing that if we deal with it by killing it, or harming it in any way that the benevolent Goddess of Love will take over my mind and force me to cheat or something like that, right?"

"Probably, though I would never believe you were cheating on me, your fatal flaw is literally personal loyalty. I don't think it is even possible for you to cheat willingly." Glad that she was so trusting of him made Percy smile one of his big dopey grins. He loved that about her and brought her in for a little kiss on the lips as he did so. The rumbling of the swan's approach seemed to get a little lighter, his eyes widening a bit as he pulled away from Annabeth. As he did so, the rumbling got louder again, and they were off running to stay ahead of it.

"I think it liked us doing PDA, the thing seemed to calm down a bit when we were kissing."

"Of course it did Seaweed Brain, that thing is a major servant of Aphrodite. The thing went berserk after seeing all the hatred in the world and not enough love. So seeing a display of actual true affection would calm it." Then the girl's eyes started to light up, her eyebrows knitting and lips pressed, her eyes, usually like gray rain clouds lighting up as if lighting was passing through them, her planning look. Always reminded him of Jimmy Neutron's brain blasts.

"What if we gave an even bigger showcase of love? Like, a showcase of true love for each other? That would probably calm it down somewhat, though I don't think a kiss is going to be enough, and I do not want to desecrate Aphrodite's temple." Is it desecration when it's one of her domains? Maybe not, but he didn't want to take the chance, they didn't need another Medusa on their hands after all. Ok, they needed a gesture of true love, something more substantial than any kiss on its own could give, what did they have on them? They had the temple stuff, Riptide, themselves and irate avian, there were also a few apple trees scattered around...Apples.

"Ok, I think we can figure something out, something that it would understand. Admittance of love isn't enough." Percy nodded, just trying to rack his brains, why would there be apple trees in the temple of Aphrodite? There was a connection between love and apples, he knew it, he just couldn't for the life of him recall what it was! Spotting a small alcove nearby, Percy pulled his girlfriend into it, ducking into the niche as the giant swan ran through, honking and trying to find them for some reason.

"We don't have any firsts we can give right now that are all lovey-dovey now, do we?" Percy groaned as Annabeth shook her head. Of course, they didn't, they had been dating science they were sixteen; after all, seven years of that meant they had gotten through all of their firsts, well except for marriage. He looked back at the apple trees, all the fruit bright red, dangling from the trees, waiting to be picked and eaten or...Oh, gods dammit!

"Why? Why can't anything we do be normal? Why is everything in our life so damn crazy!?" Percy growled, and he leaned against the stone alcove. He had planned on asking Annabeth this weekend. Of course, he had planned on cooking her a nice Italian dinner at home for it! He had spent the past five weeks perfecting how to cook that weird pork thing, along with many other ingredients he couldn't pronounce without Nico's help for a delicious dinner.

"Because it's us, Percy, when had we ever done things the normal way? Our first date was interrupted by a monster attack, our first like, real kiss was in the middle of a camp of demigods right after a war. Our first time was right after a major battle with just me and you, I was covered in monster dust and debris, my shirt and bra torn through by monster claws, dripping with sweat and panting." The woman placed a gentle hand on his and squeezed it, smiling at him, giving him that perfect, radiant smile that always seemed to push all his fears away. All his insecurities didn't seem like much compared to how she made him feel...

"I remember that you jumped on me, I barely was able to make it to the river to give us a cleaning before you reached your breaking point. That was like the sexiest I have ever seen you, all torn up, having just survived a battle, no makeup, and with all your battle wounds and scars on display. Gods, I can't believe how much I wanted you at that moment." He grinned at her blush, he always liked making her blush, it was something he had become quite good at in the past seven years with the love of his life.

Feeling the swan coming around for another pass, Percy groaned some before he leaned over and captured Annabeth's lips with his own. He had a plan now, they were never going to be normal, were they? In a way, he was glad that they were doing it like this. Doing it in the usual way he wanted, that...It didn't seem like them now when he thought of it, pulling away from her lips he smiled at her.

"Alright, then...I think I know what I am going to do, the thing needs a great display of my love for you, and it's going to stop being so pissy right? Then I have the perfect thing in mind Wise Girl." He then winked at her before crawling out of the alcove, right in the sightline of , who let out a crazy, resonating honk that shook the temple itself for a few moments before it fired off a half dozen of its feathers at him, forcing Percy to start running, start moving towards the apple trees.

Jumping and ducking, the boy let out a gasp of pain as two of the feathers grazed his sides, the things cutting through the skin and muscle like a knife through butter, thankfully they weren't anywhere near deep, but the man did it hurt like Hades! He continued running and soon got to the trees before picking out the largest, juiciest one he could see and turned to their alcove. Annabeth having climbed out, a worried look on her face that got even more so when she saw his chest bleeding quite a bit from the wounds, but it wasn't the time to worry about that now was it?

"Annabeth! Catch!" Then, Percy threw the apple towards Annabeth, whose eyes seemed to be widening in realization at what was going on, processing the information slowly as the bird fired off another few quills, forcing the girl to hold back for a bit before rushing forward. Time seemed to slow down for Percy as he watched the juicy red fruit sail through the air, the skin glistening in the moonlight. It was falling and fast, suddenly Annabeth lunged forward, her eyes full of desperation as her stomach skidded across the ground, just in time for the apple to land right in her hands with a solid thud. Percy broke out into a broad, beaming smile, one which was returned by the Blond now laying on the ground, the swan suddenly rushing forward and Percy was scared, did he not do it right? Did he just doom them by doing the whole ritual wrong?

It was to Percy's surprise that the swan stopped a few feet short of Annabeth, reaching its neck down to help her up, giving the girl a loving Honk. Annabeth started to walk forward, slowly approaching him before breaking into a run. Annabeth then tackled him in a hug, squeezing him to her body. It hurt a bit, but that was fine. His sides were still throbbing and bleeding, but that was fine, his feet hurt from running, but that was fine, everything was fine now. Because he had just proposed to Annabeth Chase, and it seemed like she had eagerly accepted.


End file.
